An Unrequited Love (Concluded)
by TruthfulSerenity
Summary: Benimaru and Ash are enjoying their lives together. Ash hoped it is for a lifetime. These are the circumstances that will test the love they have for each other.


**An Unrequited Love (Requited and Concluded. Part Three)**

 _finally part 3. I know I should had filed it on unrequited love part one but the heck.. I was not planning to do a part two or three and I do not want to erase the part two already submitted soo.. I guess its ok to submit a three parts story individually.. my page anyways I can do what I want_. All characters, except Lorraine Walters and Seiko Lorraine Nikaido belong to SNK Playmore ;)

Ash was fixing up in the hotel he was in. He knows anytime soon Benimaru will come and visit him. They are officially together for two weeks. Benimaru was careful eluding people trying to find him. Their relationship is under wraps he knows he will endanger his lover's life but then his lover knows how to take care of himself, Benimaru is not a wimp. He was really happy within those two weeks he wished it will be for a lifetime. He wondered though if he can tolerate long distance if ever he goes back to Paris after this tournament. There was a sudden knock in his door.

He looked up on pillow cushions he was fixing in his luxury hotel room curiously and went to it, maybe Benimaru got from his job earlier than usual? He opened the door with a bright smile then it suddenly disappeared when he saw it was Benimaru's ex Lorraine looking at him venomously.

Ash was able to talk first but he can not help but be shaken a bit. What the hell is she doing here? That damned receptionist had informed her the room he is staying, she must have bribed her that much. "W-What are you doing here, Lorraine?"

"We need to talk, very seriously." Lorraine told him "Will you let me in?"

Lorraine studied him from head to toe. He just stared at her with a furrowed brow. He told her to sit on the sofa which she did.

"May I get you something?"

"No..." somehow the anger in those green eyes disappeared "...I will not and do not want to stay here with you long but I think you need to know..." Lorraine sighed gathering enough courage before saying "...I'm pregnant with Benimaru's child, Ash."

Ash's young and good looking face went very pale and he felt his breath almost failed. The room seemed to spin too and he grabbed a single sofa's back just to keep him from collapsing.

"L-Lorraine!" Both looked at an ashen faced Benimaru at the door.

Lorraine left by herself she did not wait for Benimaru to tell her to leave. Benimaru though saw that smirk on her face before she closed the hotel door softly.

'Bitch!' was what he was thinking

He now looked at Ash who was staring at the floor. His knuckles were white grabbing the sofa's back.

"A-Ash, l-let me explain..."

"Damn you! Damn you!" Ash face was now tear stained letting his tears fall. He almost wants to burn Benimaru's face with the raging green fire in his right hand but then he stopped to Benimaru's wonder... and relief. Ash sat on the sofa then grabbed his forehead as more tears fell. He can't help it but he cried in misery. A child, he felt so jealous he can not give Benimaru a child but that woman did. What now? He had to let him go, the child needs a father... but... but he loves Benimaru so much. He felt his strength and his breath almost wants to escape right now. He wished he was dead. His thoughts were stopped as he felt Benimaru holding his forearms trying to console him. He heard him say,

"L-Lorraine... had outwitted me b-by putting holes on the condoms I used w-while..." Benimaru felt a hard slap. "Y-Yes hurt me, Ash! Hurt me in your heart's content! I deserve this I had been such an imbecile... I-I do not want to lose you!" his voice broke, Ash just looked at him on his exclamation. He felt numb on everything.

"G-Go away!" he now firmly told him

"A-Ash, why... why don't we have a good t-talk?"

"You fucker! I hate you! I hate you... just go away b-before..." Ash held a vase and he was about to throw it at Benimaru who was teary-eyed himself. Benimaru stood from his kneeling in front of Ash. He just looked at Ash's face full of remorse. He answered it with a tender but pained look as he turned and walked to the door,

"Hope... destiny will lead us together again, Ash." Ash wants to throw the expensive vase but could not. He should feel anger about what Benimaru remarked but could not. Absent mindedly, the vase was laid again on the table. Ash cried by himself inside his hotel room.

After a month, he was here in Paris after the KOF tournament. He was drinking too much in his mansion more than he is used to. He heard Benimaru and Lorraine married, her parents forced Benimaru to. She was an only daughter that is why they might had drawn Benimaru to a shotgun wedding. His vision blurred once again as tears escaped from his blue eyes. He must admit he still loves Benimaru even if how stupid that sounds. He knows he has no more chance with him. A married man and soon to be father. That realization was like a knife stabbed in his chest. He needs a diversion, a good... or bad one. He told his butler he will be away for the night. He told his chauffeur to drive him to town but let him be by his own around. He walked without a certain direction still a bit drunk. To a bar is where his feet led him. He did not cared about its name. If he finds himself someone here just to make him forget about the pain once he will gladly accept it. He sat infront of the bar and ordered a strong drink on the bartender. He heard his name called and his eyes met this beautiful man with brown eyes looking at him with wonder. Who is this stranger? How come he knows his name?

"Indeed you are Ash Crimson..." the stranger exclaimed as he went near him and sat on the empty stool beside Ash. The bar was booming with the loud music and he leaned his face near Ash so he can hear him talk. "I... um... I work on the same modelling company with... Benimaru," the stranger saw Ash divert his gaze in front not looking at him but still he continued speaking. "Where are my manners, I'm Akihiro Megui... I know this is sort of... a bad time... perhaps to say but... my friend Benimaru, Ash..." Akihiro paused he heard him sigh before saying "...Nik still loves you that deeply," Ash frowned but his lower lip trembled he wondered if Akihiro noticed it, anyway he does not give a damn if he did.

"He came to me when... you two got problems..."

"We broke up, Akihiro!" Ash was able to reply not looking at Akihiro but at his half full glass

"...Nik is sort... of in denial, he is still..."

"I got to go..." Ash moved, about to stand, Akihiro grabbed his arm in his surprise. He looked at Akihiro with angry eyes.

"Ash, he doesn't love Lorraine he is miserable with her. He knows he will be happy with you... umm, he kept mementos of your first date he told me as he was drowning himself in beer that he will treasure them till he dies. Uhh... its funny it is as if he knows we might meet but... he told me to give you this."

Akihiro took out his wallet and gave Ash a photo of him and Benimaru together. The edges were a bit crumpled. Akihiro waited what Ash will do. Ash just looked at the photo. It was at Viewpoint before the tournament ended... it was a great night of them together. He did not thought Benimaru will have this photo of them developed. He was smiling and so was he, their heads close together as Benimaru held his phone one of his arm around him. Memories of that night rushed to him, it was painful, they were happy back then. His hands trembled but was not able to crumple the photo.

"I...got to go, my boyfriend is waiting for me over there Ash, I had done what I can for my friend it is up to you to decide what to do."

He did not reply, Akihiro glanced briefly at him and he walked away. Ash was left studying the photo. He got mixed feelings what to do about it. His hands are cold, his common sense told him to get rid of it but then he decided to look at the back.

Ash was at his room he took a look at the message again. There were tears in his eyes he was quite touched on what Benimaru wrote, it read,

'You will always have that part of me Ash Crimson, those were the best two weeks of my life. I still believe in destiny. I believe this small thing will lead itself to you. One day I know my path or yours will lead me back to you, you are my greatest love Ash, never forget that. I hope when we meet again you will never deny the way you are feeling like what I am feeling now... but then love, I will give you just a year. If we do not cross paths again within a year... I am allowing you to move on. I just need to tell you this you have that part of my heart until the day I die.'

Lorraine was due today, somehow Benimaru felt concerned with his wife as he held her hand. Those good nine months felt like forever. He came to know his first child was a girl. He had not touched Lorraine on their honeymoon. Lorraine felt his coldness on the first few months they were as a married couple. Benimaru warmed with her only when he saw their baby's ultrasound 4 dimensional photo. Benimaru acted like how a doting father should. He made sure she got what she needs, only... he can't kiss her on her lips. Lorraine wondered how will Benimaru act when he knows her secret. Those nine months are incredible though for her, she was with the man she loves, even if he doesn't love her. She is happy Benimaru is at her side on her bed.

"Y-You feel thirsty Lorraine?" Benimaru asked

"No, I'm alright Benimaru," Lorraine replied gently "...I-I just want to tell you I am happy with you, within these ten months we are as a couple."

Benimaru's brow furrowed why is his wife talking like this? "L-Lorraine you... must be feeling rather anxious right now, maybe you need to rest."

"Benimaru, listen to me..." Lorraine held her husband's handsome face "... I-I kept this a secret from you... so... you will not pity me, a-at all. But, I think now is the right time to tell you..." Benimaru can't help but ask getting worried himself his brow still wrinkled,

"L-Lorraine what... what are you talking about?"

"I got... a heart problem Benimaru...I-I paid... I mean m-my parents paid the OB gyne not to tell you, he is not even our family OB gyne just so.. we can effectively keep from you...m-my condition," Benimaru can't help himself but embrace his wife. His voice cracked as he exclaimed to Lorraine, he knows though it is too late for him to do anything but wait for the birth of his daughter. He asked Lorraine again and again,

"Why..." Benimaru was near to tears "Why didn't you told me sooner?" Lorraine just embraced him back.

It was only three days of Lorraine Walters' funeral, her family decided she will be cremated. Benimaru was in a daze and his mother-in-law nudged him. Seiko Lorraine Nikaido was crying rowdily in his arms. His mother-in-law decided to take the baby from Benimaru and sang it to sleep. Baby Seiko seemed content and slowly drifted to sleep. Benimaru dreamed about his dead wife last night. She told him he is free to love again but Benimaru does not feel ready to accept anyone... even Ash for now. He recalled their moments together. Somehow he did loved her, only it was not as intense on what he felt for Ash. He hardly can think of his and Ash memories together. He felt suddenly alone, why did he not cherished Lorraine, the mother of his child more when she was still alive?

"Benimaru, Lorraine told me you were the most handsome guy she had met and she was lucky to have you." his mother-in-law tried to console him as if reading his thoughts.

Absent-mindedly he asked, "F-Forgive me... mom, I...wish if only I can turn back time I could had..."

"Lorraine was happy with you... within the past months, that was enough for her. She must be really proud to have this beautiful daughter with you." His mother-in-law looked at her granddaughter. She got Benimaru's blonde hair. The baby's cheeks were rosy, her skin was like her parents', fair. Benimaru studied his daughter's face she looks a lot like him, the straight nose, the chin, but then she has time to grow up. He wondered if Seiko had inherited some of her mother's traits. She might be as strong willed like her mother, he sighed. Somehow he thinks he can cope with his loss and Seiko needs him.

He decided to take full responsibility of his only child. After a month he went back to his condominium. He came to terms with his in-laws that he will visit them on weekends. He hired a nanny for Seiko. While he was at work he was met by Akihiro who was glad to see him.

"Hey long time no see buddy... I hope you are getting along with everything. How is your daughter?"

"She is the most precious Akihiro, thanks for asking..." he let out a proud smile.

"Hey.. uh while we are shooting in Paris, you will never guess who I ran into..." Benimaru's eyes glistened in interest.

"Let me treat you to lunch while we talk about it," he offered his friend which Akihiro accepted without second thoughts.

Ash decided it was time he takes Kyo Kusanagi's sacred treasure. He heard Kyo was about to visit Benimaru and his one month old daughter. So much for his plan to let Benimaru tag along with him and seek his own revenge to Kusanagi... he also heard Benimaru became a widower. Lorraine died while giving child birth. This must be destiny indeed. He blushed at the thought he wants to see Benimaru after he is done with Kyo. He was able to know where Kyo was staying. He wondered if Goro Daimon will be there, he was not at all worried. He can take both easily at the same time, he dealt with groups before.

He saw Kyo as he walked out of the inn he and Daimon were staying in. He seemed to be alone, good! Ash thought excitedly. He walked casually to where Kyo was. He seemed to be waiting for a cab to hail. It was daylight. Kyo saw him and he suddenly formed a ball of fire in his right hand. Passers by ran away in every direction for they know trouble is at hand. Some shop owners and their costumers curiously watched behind windows.

"You picked a very convenient time and place to pick up a fight, Crimson!" Kyo told him as he stopped in his tracks. Kyo gave a fighting stance.

"Hmm you feel raindrops, Kyo?" Ash asked indeed the sky turned overcast and he felt a drop and two of rain.

"Hah.. lets see if this rain can help extinguish my own fire!" Kyo ran towards Ash as the rain increased in strength. Ash gracefully did a bacward flip to elude Kyo's fire, which was put out by the strong rain. Kyo was alarmed and looked at his right hand his flame was reduced to a smoke.

"I guess we both should fight without pyros Kusanagi," Ash smirked at Kyo giving him a strong punch.

Someone alerted authorities and slowly policemen approached. They found themselves in an alley. Kyo was all bloody but still was determined to fight Ash. He charged at Ash who was just waiting for his attack and gave a low kick unbalancing him. Kyo was about to stand but Ash made Kagura's mirror and Kyo was knocked out.

Ash turned Kyo on his back, he can hear policemen approaching to where they are. Time to take Kyo's sword. He was about to reach within his back when Kyo's phone rang. Ash was confused awhile. Kyo's phone automatically went to speaker mode when it wasn't answered for a good ten seconds.

"K-Kyo, are you there?" Benimaru's very distressed voice was heard, "C-Call someone to help you, please... I... n-no!" then the call ended.

Ash held Kyo as he made his escape from policemen who only saw blood drops on the narrow passage where they fought. 'Bastard needs to lose some weight,' Ash pondered as he awkwardly held Kyo on his back as he jumped on a dumpster toward the high wall. He hid on a dark corner with a still unconscious Kyo. When he was sure no one can see them he sped still holding on to Kyo as he slightly snored against his back.

Kyo opened his eyes slowly and was surprised to see Ash as he lazily looked at him, his arms are crossed and he was just a feet away. They were in some park and he was lying on grass and he suddenly sat up. He felt the same... did Ash took his sacred treasure?

Ash sighed, "I see you are wondering if I did something, I did not... even if how I fucking want to." He saw Kyo's brow furrow in disbelief. Ash toyed with the tip of his bangs letting a deep sigh again, "Benimaru is in trouble... I need your help,"

"W-What, what happened to Benimaru?"

Ash impatiently crossed his arms, "I have no idea Kusanagi and I got a hunch I need you.. and your pyrokinesis. His call was cut abruptly... so where is Benimaru?"

Kyo brushed off the grass on his pants and tried brushing his back as he answered, "He is at his old condominium... so what had you heard last?"

Ash tried to remember, "I think I know who attacked him..." He heard Shen Woo's voice before Benimaru was cut off.

Daimon was tied up and DuoLon was holding Seiko. He helplessly looked at Elisabeth who was glaring at him. Shen was securing his ropes as he was tied on a pillar. He tried to fight the three but failed. Daimon was attacked in surprise he was not able to counter. He felt his face bloody and he hoped Kyo was able to get his phone call. He needs the proper authorities who can pacify these three. He needs help for his daughter.

"D-DuoLon please leave my daughter out of this... we are friends... once." Benimaru pleaded but DuoLon just clicked his tongue.

"We need her, as a hostage Benimaru... sorry" DuoLon answered

"This is not like you!" the young father tried to talk sense with an old acquaintance

"Desperation calls for desperate measures," Elisabeth answered for Duolon. "This is the only way I know how to get Ash's attention Benimaru"

"I-I have not heard from him for ages!"

"Liar!" Shen shouted at his back

"I swear all of this stuff you are doing are pointless! Just fucking leave my family out of this!" his tone was a mixture of anger and plea

"Your daughter is sound asleep in my arms Benimaru, aren't you glad I can take care..."

"Fuck you DuoLon!" that earned a punch from Shen

Shen held his chin as he gasped from a punch on his stomach, "Enough with the swearing Benimaru... just tell us where he is."

"I fucking do not know!" He spat at Shen who gave a stance of hitting him again but did not. "T-the last time I saw him was at the last tournament! You can torture me anyway you like but that is all you can get from me..." DuoLon went to the balcony in Benimaru's horror

"W-What the fuck are you doing come back here!"

"Tell us where he is or... I might just.. lose my grip!"

Benimaru's voice was shaking as he helplessly teared up. "I don't know where he is okay!" he trembled at DuoLon's threat, what devils possessed these three that they will have to settle for something as sinister like this.

He saw Elisabeth look at Shen and she nodded. He looked at Shen in alarm and he faced him. "Tell you what Benimaru, we'll have your daughter for awhile." he grinned as he saw anger on the young father's eyes. "Tell Ash to meet us in France or... you wont see your daughter again."

"T-Take me you morons!" Benimaru shouted as Shen turned and the three was about to make an escape through the fire exit.

The three stopped as they heard the front door blast open. Kyo was standing at the door step

"Oh fuck... I forgot about him!" Shen rolled his eyes.

"You forgot to tell?" Elisabeth told him in exasperation.

"No worries, I got this." Shen told her as he moved toward Kyo.

"I'll help." DuoLon offered as he held a sheet and wrapped it to him and to Benimaru's child.

"No... you stay put, we'll deal with him ourselves. We'll join you later" Elisabeth stopped him. DuoLon just nodded and he took off. The baby comfortable as she laid on DuoLon's front.

"I can't believe you guys can get so low just to try to find Ash Crimson!" Kyo angrily told the two as he readied his pyrokinesis in his right

"By all means.. we had to, I just wish you had told me earlier that Benimaru got the hots for Ash, Kyo." Elisabeth slyly smiled. Benimaru looked at Kyo in disbelief who just lowered his eyes. All he can remember was he was wildly bad mouthing Ash as he was recurperating in a hospital. In his anger he told about how Benimaru was crushing on Ash. He remembered only hospital staff was there... so words got around.

"This is still pure cowardice, how you are dealing with this right now!" Kyo remarked making Shen mad

"Enough talk, let's just see who got his tail behind his back after we are finished with you!"

"He did not came by himself" Yuki joined Kyo inside Benimaru's condominium.

DuoLon was at the bottom of the steel stairs and was about to ran off when he heard that voice.

"Ash!" he acknowledged as Ash stepped near him. He saw the baby as it laid against DuoLon's torso. It started to cry becoming uncomfortable.

"J-Just let the baby go." Ash told him helplessly which only earned a smirk from DuoLon.

"You will not dare fight me will you Ash?" Ash sighed not answering him

"Come with me at Benimaru's pad if you do not want anything to happen with this baby."

DuoLon and Ash heard the commotion while climbing up to Benimaru's room. Elisabeth was knocked out, while Kyo and Yuki are ganging up on Shen who was trying vainly to defend himself. Ash saw DuoLon distracted and he grabbed Seiko but DuoLon also held his arms.

"Stop this!" DuoLon bellowed and five pairs of eyes, (Kyo's, Yuki's, Shen's, Benimaru and Ash) were looking at him. DuoLon did not noticed but the sleeping potion he gave to Daimon was slowly wearing off and he was regaining consciousness.

"Y-You have what you want.. l-let my daughter go!" Benimaru carefully untied himself. The electricity he produced became fire and he feigned still immobile with hands on back. He needs a good plan. He must make sure not a hair on his precious daughter's head will be harmed, he will curse himself if Seiko will get hurt.

"Shen tie them up, you two sit on those chairs!" DuoLon barked. Shen smirked as Kyo and Yuki helplessly went to the chairs DuoLon looked at. Benimaru noticed the fluorescent bulb on top of DuoLon. He noticed the wiring leading to where he was tied. Shen was busy tying Yuki first. DuoLon had Ash's hands on his back as Ash was telling DuoLon to go to hell, the one being insulted was just smirking. Just one little distraction. He pointed his index finger and a current went to the wiring. It created such a noise that everyone was mesmerized and looked at it. The strong current went to the lighted bulb and it shattered as Benimaru's electricity went to it. It suddenly grew dark.

"What the fuck!" DuoLon cursed. He remembered the baby but as he felt for it on his torso there was not a baby there!

A light or rather a ball of lightning suddenly shown. DuoLon can see Benimaru's angry face lighted by his ball of electricity. 'S-So he is free,' he thought nervously. Kyo lighted the darkness with his red and yellow flame. Kyo told Shen to untie Yuki. At a farther side, he saw Ash as he produced green fire. The baby was safe in one of Ash's arm. With Ash's green fire he saw Daimon rose and walked toward him. DuoLon gave a terrified scream as that ball of lightning, and two fires came down at him.

They were aboard Nikaido's private jet, they were going somewhere in Asia. Baby Seiko was safe in his father's arms. A very excited Ash cooed at Benimaru's daughter. Seiko smiled a be-dimpled angelic smile at Ash. Benimaru tenderly looked at Ash as he played with his daughter. Awhile ago was very different. He remembered his daughter stopped crying while Ash held her. DuoLon was knocked out and fried by their three gifts. They used the small lamp, the one they used on their first date to see around the darkened room. Elisabeth, Shen and DuoLon were tied up while they waited for authorities to arrive.

"Go, we'll handle it from here..." Kyo told his friend. Yuki grinned and for the first time, he can see a smile from Daimon as he told his thanks and went toward the fire exit with Ash. Ash told him he will not bother Kyo anymore that he will just bother him and Seiko, for the rest of his life.

"W-What are you thinking of?" Ash asked. Benimaru made Ash hold Seiko who went to sleep in his arms.

"You make a good partner, I hope you will stick through thick and thin with me,"

"I-I just hope I can raise your daughter well, Benimaru."

Benimaru's face went near him as he readied for a kiss, a kiss that was almost overdue.

"We can have more, if you want mon cherie." Ash pouted playfully which made him ask, "...i-is that a no?"

Ash smacked Benimaru's lips. "I'd love to mon cher, only I hope you can produce another beauty like this." Benimaru kissed his brow tenderly.

"How I want to have kids looking like you, Ash." he whispered at him, "If you will allow it though."

"Hmm...a foster mother?" he saw Benimaru nod. "I'll think about it. For now mon cher let us kiss for real." As the jet traveled across the sky the two lovers kissed and both only thought about that shared moment.


End file.
